Tradition
by Jet Engine
Summary: It is traditional for a man to ask for the father's permission before proposing to a woman, and Anti-Cosmo is no exception. However, Anti-Big Daddy is hesitant to give him permission, despite how long Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have known each other.


**So, this idea's been buzzing around my head for a while, and I thought I'd finally get it out there. Forgive me if Anti-Cosmo seems OOC, but I think it's justified by the situation.**

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Anti-Big Daddy did anything but approve of his daughter's relationship with the anti-fairies' ruler. Anti-Cosmo was the most feared anti-fairy in the universe. Anti-Wanda was the sweetest. Yet, somehow, they had wound up together, and Anti-Big Daddy didn't like it. Every time Anti-Cosmo came to pick up his daughter for whatever reason, Anti-Big Daddy feared for Anti-Wanda's life, despite her being immortal.<p>

Still, Anti-Big Daddy like his ruler, to an extent. When she was in Spellementary School, Anti-Wanda had the misfortune (ironic for an anti-fairy) of being a target for bullying. She had come home countless times either bruised, in tears, or both. Anti-Big Daddy would never forget the day she came home with a big, toothy smile. She had told him that some kids were picking on her, and a boy named Anti-Cosmo had thrown the book at them. Literally. He threw his rather large novel at them, claiming that what they were saying was 'no way to treat a lady.' He had promised to protect her from bullies, and he did. Anti-Big Daddy was forever grateful. About a week after that, Anti-Wanda had brought her new friend home to work on a school project. Anti-Cosmo had been remarkably polite, and Anti-Big Daddy thanked him for defending his daughter, to which the British boy replied, "Well, those boobs should have known better."

Anti-Big Daddy suspected nothing.

In later years, the children had remained friends - best friends, actually - and Anti-Big Daddy had heard discussions of Anti-Cosmo's...behavior. Anti-Big Daddy didn't believe any of it. He would never believe that his beloved daughter's childhood best friend was capable of manipulation or tormenting those who wronged him. At least, not beyond the extent of how other anti-fairies did so. Then, he actually witnessed these things for himself. It was truly terrifying. Could this Anti-Cosmo really have been the same boy who had protected his daughter all those years ago?

Then, Anti-Cosmo had asked Anti-Wanda to the prom. Anti-Big Daddy almost denied his daughter's request to go, but he stopped himself once he had seen how excited she was. Anti-Cosmo had come to pick up Anti-Wanda, but he had to wait while she finished getting ready. Anti-Cosmo had tried to make conversation to pass the time, but Anti-Big Daddy was too nervous to reply in more than a few words. He could have sworn Anti-Cosmo was hurt, but he wasn't entirely sure. Fortunately, Anti-Cosmo had brought a smiling and giddy Anti-Wanda home, and she was more than eager to discuss - in great detail - everything that happened at prom. The two were definitely getting incredibly close.

On to the present day...

A now-adult Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Big Daddy were sitting in the living room, waiting for Anti-Wanda. Was Anti-Cosmo actually nervous? It seemed that way.

After taking a deep breath, Anti-Cosmo had broken the tense ice between them. "I know you aren't...fond of me. And, I completely understand why."

Anti-Big Daddy swallowed. How would he reply to that without upsetting his ruler? Unlike his fairy counterpart, he wasn't very bold. "Well, uh-"

Anti-Cosmo raised a hand to silence him. "I know what people say about me. They say that I am cold, merciless, nefarious- You get the picture. Now, I am not afraid to admit that I _am_ all those things..." Anti-Cosmo trailed off, and Anti-Big Daddy gave him a moment to find his voice again. Now, he was certain that Anti-Cosmo was nervous. But, why? "But, I am also a man who cares dearly about Anti-Wanda. And, I am also a man of tradition, so I would never ask for a lady's hand in marriage without her father's approval. I trust you know why I've told you that?"

Anti-Big Daddy nearly fainted. "You-you want to _marry_ my daughter?" Never. Out of the question. But, was it safe to deny his leader? And, was Anti-Cosmo actually hurt by his reaction? It reminded Anti-Big Daddy of that prom night.

Seeming to no longer be willing to meet the other's frightened gaze, Anti-Cosmo took off his monocle and pulled out a handkerchief to clean it. "I know I'm not someone you want your daughter to be with." Anti-Cosmo studied the eyepiece for a moment, still unwilling to look at his girlfriend's father. He put the handkerchief back in his pocket and sighed, placing the monocle back over his eye. "I am cruel, manipulative, and could easily kill someone, should I be pushed too far. Anti-Wanda is kind and much too trusting. I know, as well as you do, that I am likely the last person your daughter would ever want to be with."

Anti-Big Daddy was floored. He had always seen the arrogant, intimidating ruler in Anti-Cosmo. He had never expected his ruler to have insecurities - especially about Anti-Wanda - or to admit even having insecurities. "S-so, if you feel that way, why even ask me?"

"Because, like I said, I am a man of tradition," Anti-Cosmo repeated, finally meeting his gaze. "And, I do love your daughter. Now, I may be the feared ruler of Anti-Fairy World, but if you deny me of marriage to Anti-Wanda, I promise not to hold it against you." Anti-Cosmo bit his lip and looked away, as if unsure of how to continue. "But, know this, Anti-Big Daddy: back in Spellementary School, I vowed to protect Anti-Wanda, and I intend to keep that promise."

Suddenly, Anti-Big Daddy remembered the boy Anti-Wanda had first brought home all those years ago. The polite, protective young man, who had saved Anti-Wanda from being bullied. After meeting that boy, she had never been picked on again. Perhaps that boy hadn't changed as much as Anti-Big Daddy thought. "Take care of her," he said with an approving smile.

He was met with an even more grateful and relieved smile. "I will."

"Hiya, Cozzie! Hiya, Daddy!" They turned and saw that Anti-Wanda had just arrived downstairs. She dressed a little nicer than usual, in a black, long-sleeved dress that reached her ankles, but still no make up or shoes. She curtsied, a dopey grin on her face. "Whatcha think? I borrowed it from Anti-Blonda."

"You've never looked more beautiful," Anti-Cosmo said. Anti-Big Daddy caught double-meaning.

Anti-Big Daddy floated over to his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You look great, sweetie. Have fun, tonight."

"Okey-doke!" She hugged him briefly then grabbed Anti-Cosmo by the wrist. "Let's go!" Before she could pull him out the door, she asked, "Where are we goin'?"

Anti-Cosmo shot a meaningful glance at her father and answered, "It's a surprise, dear."

"I like surprises!"

"Well, I hope you like this one." Just before Anti-Wanda yanked him out the door, he mouthed 'Thank you,' to Anti-Big Daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
